Compositions containing herbicidal and plant growth modifying chemicals are widely used in agricultural, industrial, recreational, and residential areas worldwide. The active ingredients of such compositions are frequently carboxylic acids, more particularly their salts. These carboxylic acid salts generally have high water solubility leading to their use in high strength aqueous concentrates intended for dilution in water prior to application by spraying or other means.
Carboxylic acid herbicides such as the synthetic auxin herbicides, e.g., 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4-D), have long been used to control unwanted vegetation. 2,4-D is normally provided in liquid formulations as a water soluble amine salt or an emulsifiable ester. In certain circumstances, however, these chemical forms of 2,4-D suffer from problems such as incompatibility with other herbicides or off-target movement because of volatility.
Therefore, there is a need for new herbicide products that offer improved performance, stability/compatibility, and flexibility to the end user.